Accidents Happen
by EpizKage
Summary: When Hikaru and Kaoru accidently kiss, their day gets very VERY interesting, and awkward. Sorry about the title, contains Twincest in later chapters! xxx
1. The kiss

Accidents happen  
><span>**  
>So, here is my FIRST EVER fanfic [Technically not, but let's not be technical, k? ;3] – sorry about the cruddy title, my brain kinda went blank [No surprise there then xD] And, sorry – again, if there's any spelling mistakes [My laptop has no spell check] and I'm pretty sure that this is going to be incredibly OOC somewhere.<br>Rated T for language, contains twincest in later chapters, rating may go up, depending on whether I can be bothered to make it more lemon-y or not.  
>ENJOY!<strong>

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran OR the twins, although if I did, then, you don't need to know what would happen...

~

Hikaru POV

"Hika!"

I groaned, turning up the volume on my iPod in a failed attempt to drown out the sounds of my little brother, who had been calling me from upstairs for the past 10 minutes.

"Hika! Hikaru – come here!" Kaoru shouted – louder than he had before.

"Bloody hell Kao." I sighed as I tossed my iPod aside and trudged upstairs to find out exactly what Kaoru was up to.

I passed many maids as I finally found myself outside my bedroom door.

"Kao – What're you up to?" I asked quietly as I opened the door. The first thing I saw was Kaoru – wearing only a pair of purple and black shorts and a yellow baseball cap – stood on our bed, surrounded by boxes and folders from the top of our wardrobe.

"Oh god – do I even want to know?" I laughed, leaning against the doorframe. Kaoru's eyes lit up.

"Ooh! Hika! I need your help!" He smiled as he pulled me over towards where he was standing only seconds before.

" There's something up there – " Kaoru stopped talking and pointed to the wardrobe, which was rather small compared to the huge, walk in one we had which was just across the hall. Then he continued, "And I can't reach it. Help me?"

I didn't answer, but just stared at him, laughing.

" Please?" He added, giving me the puppy dog eyes, which he knew very well, was my only weakness.

"Ugh – " I groaned as he smiled at my reaction, "What am I supposed to do? Lift you onto my shoulders?" I joked, but Kaoru took it seriously.

"Yes!" He grinned innocently. I sweatdropped, and reluctantly stepped forward and crouched down, allowing him to slide onto my back and position himself on my shoulders.

I slowly stood up, holding on tightly to Kaoru's ankles as he held on just as tightly to my wrists. He reached up to get the object that was 'Oh-so-important' and I felt my knees wobble.

"Uuh – Kao, Hurry up, you're heavy!" I shouted, not meaning to raise my voice as much as I did. I knew that I wouldn't be able to hold us both up for much longer.

"Oh come on! I weigh the same amount as you do!" He joked, not really bothering to take my advice and hurry up to get whatever he needed.

I nearly said something back, but I was interrupted by my legs giving out from underneath us. We both fell to the floor, and then everything seemed to slow down.

"Hika!" Kaoru screamed as he fell down on top of my, landing sprawled across my stomach, accidently bringing out lips together for about five seconds.

My eyes widened, not because I was kissing my own BROTHER, but because I was enjoying it.

Kaoru quickly pulled away and stood up, leaving me on the carpet by myself. He laughed nervously and ran his fingers through his hair.

I'd been thinking of Kaoru as more than a brother for a few weeks before then, and this just added to my confusion.

"What the fuck was that?" I thought, shaking my head slightly. I wasn't brave enough to look at him, even though I felt him looking at me. When I finally brought up enough courage to turn around, Kaoru was walking towards the door.

"Uh – See you – later?" He laughed, and I could tell that every trace of happy in his voice had been a complete act to try and make the situation less awkward, and he failed, epicly.

Well, If you think that's messed up, wait untill you hear what happened next!

~  
><strong>SORRY! Did I end in the wrong place? :S<br>Did you guys like it? Please, review, even if you didn't like it!  
>[Don't be too mean though – I'm only little!] :3 xxx<strong>  
><span> 


	2. Alone

Accidents happen – Chapter 2

**Hey! Ahm back! [-Yay?-] With another AWESOME new chapter of Accidents happen!  
>Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter, you guys rock! *Hands out cookies*<br>[Sorry if I missed any of you or spelt any of your names wrong, i'm tired, my brain's not really working properly! ^3^]**

_SakuraKiss96  
>I'll Nom Your Soul<br>Midnight Custard_**  
><strong>_codeninjahinja  
>Cledism is my religion<br>Hikari  
>And of course...<br>DarknessLeadsMe! [You're so shiny! xD] xxx_****

**Not really much else to say, I don't own OHSHC, and, uh, enjoy!  
><strong>**-Hikaru POV- ******

I stayed sitting in the same place where I'd fallen, staring down at the light blue carpet for at least fifteen minutes, until I was snapped out of my daze by the door slamming shut from downstairs.

I crawled half way over to the huge window, then I realised how pathetic I must have looked, and stood up, walking the rest of the way.

I saw Kaoru run out into our large garden, slowing down as he neared some trees, before collapsing against one and sliding to the ground, slumped over – with his head in his hands.

I decided not to bother him, as, to be honest; I needed time alone to think.

Usually, Kaoru and I would be completely against the idea of being apart, even being in rooms which were just down the hall from eachother for more than an hour was sometimes too much for us to handle, before we came crashing out of the rooms and into eachother's arms.

Yeah, we're close.

Extremely close.

According to some people, we're too close, but that's how we liked it.

Standing up, I pulled the curtains shut in one swift movement, before flopping down on the large double bed.

I rolled over, hugging me knees to my chest as I looked at the digital clock on the bedside table.

'7:21'

I groaned and rolled back to where I was before, and suddenly, my mind filled up with thoughts about Kaoru.

'How will we do the brotherly love act for the host club tomorrow? It'll be way too awkward!' I thought, frowning.

I dragged myself from the soft, springy matress and changed into a pair of blue and purple pyjama shorts, throwing my previous clothes to the floor.

I walked around slowly, switching off all of the lamps in a failed attempt to make the room as dark as possible. As it was summer, it didn't get dark until very late, so the sun was just setting outside.

When I had eliminated every possible source of light from the room, I crawled into bed, trying to shake the thoughts of Kaoru from my mind.

I curled up, hating the empty space beside me, and the feeling of sleeping alone for what was probably the first time in my life.

I shifted over, resting in the spot where Kaoru usually slept, and let myself slowly drift off to sleep.

**Wow. That was terrible xD Sorry about that, but I needed a new chapter, and this was all I could do D: Hope you liked it! DON'T FORGET! Review plz! :3 xxx**


	3. School

Accidents Happen – Chapter 3  
><strong><br>Hey people! Sorry about the long wait – I've had a lot of homework, and then I had to sort out Christmas presents, so I haven't had a lot of time.  
>Thanks for all the AWESOME reviews, you guys are the ones who made me want to write this chapter [Which will be longer, hopefully]!<br>**GoPlayInTrafficxox  
>Gloriaa01<br>Hikaru-and-Kaoru-Love  
>The-Unknown-Artist<br>DnA Ohshc27  
><strong>And... Of course!<br>**DarknessLeadsMe![You're such an Uke! xD]  
><strong><br>Again, sorry if I missed any of you out!**

**I don't own OHSHC, blah blah blah, now enjoy!**

Hikaru POV  
><strong><br>**I woke up several hours later, expecting to find Kaoru curled up on my chest, and I was shocked to find out that he had slept in the spare room that night.

I went downstairs for breakfast, planning on taking it straight back up to my room to eat alone, and I hoped that my mother would be elsewhere, as I knew that she wouldn't hesitate to confront me about Kaoru's behaviour.

I passed my brother on the way down the stairs, and apparantly he had the same idea as me, as he walked past silently, before disappearing into one of the many spare rooms.

When I reached the kitchen, I sighed as I saw my mother sat at the large table, which was situated at one end of the huge room.

I tip-toed in, trying to go un-noticed, and headed over to the cupboard.

I opened it as quietly as possible, grabbing some bread and slotting it into the toaster, which looked very out of place among the fancy items that we had scattered along the worktop.

I also made myself some instant coffee, before walking away, silently thanking god for that oh-so-interesting fashion magazine that my mother was reading.

"Hikaru..." She called, and I cursed under my breath as I turned around, heading back to the kitchen.

"Yeah?" I replied as I appeared in the doorway, taking a bite of the toast.

"What's going on with Kaoru? He's acting really weird, what did you do to him?" She asked, closing the magazine and placing it down on the table.

I panicked.

"Uh-nope, nothing's wrong, we're fine-thanks for asking!" I shouted quickly, darting out of the room and running back upstairs and into my room, slamming the door behind me.

On the way to school, we both left without a word, the drive there was incredibly awkward and our classes were too.

We didn't say anything to eachother, and I don't think we even looked at eachother properly!

At the host club, Kaoru and I sat as far away from eachother as possible, an awkward silence flooding the room.

Before the doors were opened to the ladies, we were confronted.

Kyoya called me through to a different room, and I was followed shortly by Kaoru. We sat down on the same couch, but, again, we were far away from eachother.

"Come on guys! What's goin' on?" Tamaki asked as he tapped his foot and placed his hands on his hips, a slight trace of annoyance in his voice.

I felt Kaoru's eyes on me, but I didn't look back at him.

"Look, whatever's going on between you two, I suggest you stop it and make up, now." Haruhi told us, before turning and walking away.

"Gotta go, there's a huge sale at the supermarket, I don't wanna miss it!" She smiled, and before anyone could reply, she was gone.

"Awh! Come on guys!" Tamaki insisted, before Honey-Senpai spoke up from a small table at the back of the room.

"You guys have never fought before, not for real, anyway!" The loli-boy grinned, taking a bite of his cake as Mori-senpai nodded in agreement.

"W-we're not fighting." Kaoru mumbled, looking down at his feet.

"Then why won't you fucking talk to me?" I shouted, reaching over and resting my hand on his shoulder. He sat in silence, and for a brief moment, I thought that he was finally going to talk to me, but he didn't

He just sniffed, then stood up and walked towards the large door.

"See you at home." Kaoru whispered as he left, not even bothering to turn around and face me.

I sighed. All this over a tiny accidental kiss? It's not like he felt the same way as I did about him – right?

"Guys, I've gotta go get him..." I told them, as if I was asking for their permission to leave.

"Yes. Yes you do." Tamaki stated bluntly, flicking his long blonde hair.

"Kyoya." He continued.

"You stay here with Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai, and i'll go with Hikaru. WE SHALL REUNITE THESE LOVING BROTHERS!" He shouted, pointing dramatically to the door.

I heard Kyoya complaining about the fact that the club was already four hosts down, and I laughed slightly, shaking my head at the blonde's stupidity as I followed him out of the school building.

"So – what are we gonna do now?" I asked, not exactly understanding the situation.

"Uh-" Tamaki started, tapping his chin, "Well, I could – uh – take you home, and, you could, uh-"

I rolled my eyes, interrupting the host king.

"Boss, you don't know what's going on, do you?" I asked, already knowing the answer but still needing to confirm it anyway.

"I – uh, y-you, YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER!" He shouted, smiling as his cheeks flushed pink. He dragged me over to his limo, pushing me in before stepping in himself. He told the driver where to go, and then sat down next to me.

"I really hope you guys make up soon – " Tamaki said, smiling. "What happened between you and Kaoru anyway?"

All the colour drained from my face in a matter of seconds, and I gulped.

"Uh – Well..." I started, looking around nervously and rubbing the back of my neck.

I had the feeling that this conversation was going to be extremely awkward...

**SO! DID YOU LIKE IT?  
>Think of this as... my Christmas present to you!<br>MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
>:3 xxx<strong>


	4. Searching

Accidents Happen – Chapter 4!

**Oh my god. This took AGES to write [Sorry if it's OOC, I haven't been able to sleep right these past few days so i've been typing this up at about midnight xD] and I'm pretty sure that its going downhill, Dx , But, never mind!  
>Thanks to these guys who reviewed the last chapter!<br>**Hikaru-and-Kaoru-Love  
>DnAOhshc27<br>GoPlayInTrafficxox  
>DarknessLeadsMe – I UPLOADED! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? XDDD [LuckyCon – HURRY UP!] =J<br>**Must I say this? I don't own Ouran!**

**HikaruPOV**

**~  
><strong>"Um – Well, I don't know how to put this, but – ah, I kinda fell on Kaoru." I said lamely, and Tamaki raised his eyebrows as if to say – 'Is that it?'

"-Then kissed him." I continued, grinning to myself as I began to enjoy watching the changing expressions on Tamaki's face.

"-By accident." I finished as I laughed slightly at my friend, who was just sat there, frozen on the spot, and looking directly at me as if I was crazy.

I moved forward slightly and waved my hand infront of his face.

"Boss? Anyone home?"

Tamaki shook his head, and then looked up at me like he had done moments earlier.

"You did WHAT?" He shouted, grabbing me by the shoulders.

"I kissed Kaoru – and I kinda enjoyed it..." I smirked. I figured that if I was going to tell Tamaki about the whole situation, I may as well have some fun with it!

He sighed, flicking his shiny blonde hair away from his face.

"I knew it."

The older boy smiled knowingly, which disappointed me. I was expecting a huge reaction!

"You knew what – exactly?" I asked, tilting my head to the side slightly in confusion.

"We're here." Tamaki grinned, completely ignoring my question as he clicked open the limo door and stepped out onto the concrete.

He had to shout at me to get my attention, and I soon realised that i'd been staring off into space. I stepped out seconds later, closing the car door.

We stood in silence as we watched the shiny black car drive away, and once that it was out of sight, Tamaki began speaking again.

"Before I continue-" He started, bringing his hand up to his chin. "-you love Kaoru, as more than a brother, right?"

I dropped my head, looking down at my shoes and nodding slightly.

"Yeah – I guess..."

Tamaki laughed as he turned and walked in the direction of the huge building that I was lucky enough to live in.

"Hah – I knew it! I knew you guys weren't acting at the host club!" He started, finally answering my question from earlier as he pointed at me. "Kaoru feels the same, you know."

I was still confused, how did Tamaki suddenly know all of this?

"What?" I grumbled as I followed him. "Did he tell you that?"

"Nah-"Tamaki laughed, "I just know!"

And with that, Tamaki took off, running towards the mansion.

'His moments of maturity never last long enough.' I thought to myself, rolling my eyes as I ran after the blonde, slowing down when we neared the building, before opening the door and slipping inside.

I jogged slightly through the hall, before sprinting upstairs, not bothering to stop and speak to anyone that I passed.

"Kao?" I shouted, opening doors frantically as Tamaki checked them to make sure no-one was there.

"Kaoru – Where the hell are you?" I shouted again, getting slightly more frustrated as I began slamming the doors open.

I wondered if Kaoru never came back here, but I was able to shake that thought away when I recalled seeing his school bag by the door.

The last room I checked in was our bedroom, and as I got closer, I grinned when I heard faint noises coming from the TV.

"Is Kaoru in there?" Tamaki whispered, coming up behind me.

"I think so." I whispered back.

The door was open, so I just walked straight in, and as I was about to say something, Tamaki decided that he wanted to go first.

"KAORU!" He shouted dramatically, running up to my little brother and hugging him tightly. "We were so worried!"

I smirked at the blonde-haired boy as I began to make my way towards them.

"Hey." I smiled when Tamaki had finally calmed himself down.

'Damn!' I thought. 'He's acting like he hasn't seen Kao for years, It's been barely a freakin' hour!'

Kaoru's eyes widened slightly when he saw me, an awkward silence engulfing us both.

"Uh – Hey." He stammered, looking around nervously.

"I'll be in the hall." Tamaki grinned evilly, closing the door before either of us had chance to respond.

"You wanna talk about what happened?" I asked casually, raising my eyebrows as I sat down on the end of our double bed.

A wave of relief flashed over me when Kaoru replied.

"Yeah."

**WHOAH-MATE! Is it me, or is this following a really un-original storyline? Eeh – what the hell, personally, I like this story! **

**So, you know what to do.**

**REVIEW! [Please...? *Innocence-in-a-can*]**

**:3 xxx  
><strong> 


	5. Clearing things up

**WELL HELLO AGAIN! T'is been a while~ I've managed to pull myself away from Naruto long enough to write this chapter, so prepare yourselves, it's probably gonna be longer than the rest.  
>Major thankies to everyone that reviewed~ :D<br>((Sorry if anyone's OOC, I haven't watched Ouran for a while!))**

[Insert disclaimer here about how I don't own OHSHC]

**HikaruPOV  
><strong>~  
><em>A wave of relief flashed over me when Kaoru replied.<em>

"_Yeah."_

I sighed, closing my eyes and relaxing my whole body, a small smile playing on my lips.

"Kaoru, listen. I don't know why you've been avoiding me, but we have to talk about this." I told him, trying to keep my voice as quiet and as gentle as possible as I pulled him down onto the bed, switching positions so that he was sat down on the bed and I was stood before him.

My twin didn't dare look at me, instead, his eyes seemed to be focused on his feet, poking aimlessly at the carpet with his toes.

"Damn! Your feet aren't that interesting! Look at me!" I shouted, my impatience getting the best of me as I reached out and roughly tilted his chin up, forcing his gaze to settle on me, and _only _me.

"Hika, I-"

I raised my spare hand to lay a finger over his lips, silencing him before he could protest. I struggled to hold back a smile when a dark blush spread across the bridge of Kaoru's nose and cheeks, showing exactly how he was feeling.

"Kaoru, I'll say this now-" I began, sighing again as I thought of what to say, reciting words in my head before finally coming to a decision.

"-I love you, as more than a brother; much more, in fact, and, when we kissed, if only by accident, it confirmed my feelings for you."

God. That sounded so much better in my head.

I saw Kaoru's eyes widen upon my confession, and, if possible, his blush grew deeper, his light brown eyes gazing straight back into my own, identical copies. When he didn't answer, my impatience flared up again, and I asked yet another question.

"How did it make you feel?"

I knew that, if he didn't feel even remotely the same as I did, then our relationship was royally fucked.

"You really feel that way about me?"

"Answer my question first."

Our conversation plummeted into silence once more, but luckily for me - (and my sanity) – Kaoru was the one to break it. His voice seemed a little more confident, and I could tell that he was finally opening up.

"It felt great, now answer my question."

Okay, so he was a lot more confident; as well as blunt, and it almost sounded as if he was teasing me, which I was not going to allow. _**I'm the seme.**_

"Y-Yes, I do _really_ feel that way about you." I stammered, stunned by his sudden change in emotion.

More silence.

"Do you feel the same?" I interrupted, turning round to switch off the TV, which had been wasting electricity and blaring away in the background, before turning back and kneeling down before my brother, sitting back on my heels.

Kaoru's eyes were frantically scanning the area behind me, looking for somewhere to focus his gaze so that he didn't have to look at me.

After what felt like hours, a mumbled reply broke through my frustration.

"What was that, Kao? I didn't hear you."

A repeat, still inaudible.

"Kaoru, speak properly, dammit!" I shouted, standing up from my previous position and growing more and more impatient by the second; his inability to answer the simple question which held the future of our relationship was starting to annoy me.

"YES! DAMMIT HIKARU, YES, I FEEL THE SAME!" He shouted back, following my actions and standing up alongside me, the look on his face after his outburst told me everything.

He hadn't meant to shout, and he probably hadn't meant to say what he did, either.

I didn't know how to process any of this, but I was sure that, if I didn't do something distracting, we would end up in an argument.

So, of course, I did something distracting. I grabbed Kaoru by the collar of his shirt, and pulled him into a rough kiss, my eyes closing the moment I felt his lips against mine.

The kiss didn't last long, as I'd pulled back as soon as I felt Kao begin to kiss back; just to make sure he knew that _**I was still seme, **_no matter the situation.

I wasn't letting that go any time soon.

Before either of us could say anything in reaction to my actions, a terrible squealing noise which just begged to be investigated could be heard coming from the hallway.

Of course, Tamaki had watched everything through the key hole, and was now fangirling in the doorway.

I threw a smirk in Kaoru's direction, and merely kicked my senpai aside; making sure that the door was properly closed this time, before tugging at a dressing gown which hung on the numerous hooks on the back of the door, covering the key hole to give us the upmost privacy.

I was tempted to lock the door, but the gesture itself would've probably come across as creepy.

I walked back over to Kaoru, who was sat back in his previous position on the bed, yet again, looking down at his feet, and purposely stood close enough so that my feet were in his line of vision.

"You still interested in feet? Anyone would suspect you had a fetish for them." I teased, knowing full well that my words would cause Kaoru to throw a playful look of disgust my way.

How I knew my twin.

He looked up at me with those eyes which were so similar to my own, yet different in their own way.

"Of course, where else is there to look?" Kaoru smiled, the playful look of disgust following suit.

I grinned, leaning down to gently tilt his chin, my lips ghosting over his own.

"Why, you should be looking at me, and only me."

And with that, I captured his lips yet again; my movements gentle this time.

'At least-' I thought, my eyes closing as we indulged in one another.

'At least now we won't just be acting at the Host Club.'

**DEAR GOD IT'S FINALLY FINISHED.**

**I'm not sure if the ending came across as rushed, but sorry if it did~**

**This didn't go the way I'd initially planned, but I hope you enjoyed it either way :)**

**((I'm also aware that my writing style has changed since the earlier chapters, but I hope it didn't make things weird.))**

**Reviews are appreciated ^^**


End file.
